


Our Baby

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Teenage pregnancy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teenage Pregnancy, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: Set in Power Rangers Dino Supercharge, after episode Silver Secret. Shelby is pregnant with Tyler's baby.





	1. Chapter 1

Nervousness racked Shelby Truman, inside and out. She was nervous but happy at the same time. She had just been given some amazing and confusing news. 

She was pregnant, confirmed so by her doctor. It was a real pregnancy and the baby will be a healthy baby if carried to term. 

Also, the baby had a father. 

But now, there was only one thing to do now: tell Tyler. The baby's father. 

Shelby was worried, she knew Tyler would be happy about being a father, but since Tyler lost his father when he was eight years old, Shelby wondered what Tyler would do when the baby arrived. Either way, she had to tell him. He had a right to know, he was the baby's father after all. 

Tyler entered the base, having gotten Shelby's emergency text. He put his energem in his crystal bed and immediately walked over to his girlfriend, putting his hands on her arms. 

"Hey, are you okay? Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Tyler asked, worried. 

Shelby let out a shaky breath and sighed as she shivered. "Yeah, I'm fine Tyler. There is just something I need to tell you." 

Tyler's heart tightened with worry. Had he done something wrong again; something to upset her for the second time? Did she want to break up with him again? He couldn't loose her now or again; she was the only thing he had right now and he just got her back from that awful mission she went on when Snide sent her away. “Is something wrong? Do- you want to break up?” 

"God no, Tyler, it's not that." Shelby forced a laugh and smiled. Tyler breathed out in relief. 

"Then, what's wrong?" Tyler's chocolate brown eyes were wide and filled with worry and fear. Shelby didn't know how to spit out her pregnancy so she just said it. 

"I'm pregnant." Shelby's two words shocked the Red Ranger into silence. "I took the test this morning and it was confirmed." 

"Is it mine?" Tyler spoke out, having a hard time thinking. He was not expecting this kinds of news. Shelby forced a laugh and nodded. 

"Yes, it's yours." She smiled. Tyler was frozen, not sure what to say or do. His silence worried Shelby. She had been afraid that telling him would make him want to leave her. The very thought of it terrified her. “Tyler? Tyler, please say something. Are you upset?” she squeaked. 

“Why would I be upset?” he asked, his eyes lighting up as he realized that he was going to be a father. He clasped Shelby's hands in his. “This is the best news! I couldn't be happier.” 

Shelby laughed in relief and happiness, pulling her one year boyfriend into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Tyler laid a hand on her stomach where their future child was growing. “We're going to parents, Shelby. I'm going to be a great father.” 

"I know you will be." 

Tyler and Shelby kissed, grateful to have each other and now, they would have a baby to add to their family.


	2. Our Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Shelby find out their baby is a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Shelby's return in the upcoming series Forever Pink, and Shelby sustained injuries that will not hurt the baby.

Shelby and Tyler were sitting in the waiting room of the obstetrician's office. Today, the couple would find out what gender their baby would be and also if the injury Shelby had sustained from the shark attack or the battles would have any lasting effects on her or on the baby. Tyler was extremely nervous and made no effort to hide it. He held Shelby's hand like she would disappear at any moment, or worse, Tyler feared that if he let go, Shelby would slip out right from underneath him and die. 

"Tyler, sit still, you're only making me more nervous." She said, stopping her boyfriend's shaking legs. 

"I'm sorry, Shelby. I just really want you and the baby to be okay." 

"I know, me too. Just think positive for now." 

Dr. Charles Baker walked through the door of the office and looked at his next patient's name. "Tyler Navarro and Shelby Truman?" he called. 

"That's us," Tyler responded to the doctor as he and Shelby stood and followed the doctor. 

Shaking hands with Tyler, Dr. Baker quickly examined his pregnant patient. He led the expecting couple to an exam room, as Shelby changed into a gown and laid on the exam table. He put on a pair of gloves and turned on the ultrasound. 

"With your ages and good physical conditions, there is very little chance of anything being wrong with the baby." Dr. Baker said. 

"Good," Tyler breathed out in relief. The last thing he wanted was to loose his child and the mother of his child. 

Dr. Baker turned on the ultrasound machine and got the scanner ready. He put the cold blue gel on Shelby's belly and the machine turned on. "So far so good. The baby is nice, big and a good, strong heartbeat. There's its arms, legs and head." Dr. Baker turned the ultrasound to the expecting couple. Tyler smiled; seeing his child move inside Shelby's belly. "Speaking of your ages, have you given any thought what you are going to do after the baby's born?" he asked. 

"We talked it over, Dr. Baker, and we're going to keep it. Our parents will help us." Shelby responded. 

"That's our baby, Shelby." Tyler closely watched his child. 

"Tyler, you sound like Chase right now." 

"I don't care." 

"Would you two like to know the gender of your baby?" 

"Yes," Tyler and Shelby both said together. 

Dr. Baker just smiled as he turned his head back to the machine as he examined the baby further. It didn't take long for the 10 year experienced doctor to figure out the gender. "Well, if it makes any difference, you two are going to have a son." He said simply. 

The word 'son' rang in Tyler's head. His expression turned from shock to elated. He was going to have a son of his own. Shelby was overjoyed; her wish had come true: to give Tyler his own son. 

"Well Tyler, looks like you're going to have a son of your own." Shelby smiled. 

"Thank you so much for giving me this." 

Tyler and Shelby kissed as their appointment ended.


	3. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Shelby have their baby shower for their son.

Months later, Shelby was now 4 months pregnant and her belly was starting to grow more. The expecting couple was congratulated by all their friends and family, and their parents were happy that they were going to be grandparents. 

Tyler's father James insisted that he was too young to be a grandfather, much to everyone else's amusement, but Tyler joked about it, saying he would be a wonderful grandfather. Shelby's mother, Lily Truman, was happy that she was finally going to make a milestone with Shelby by being there for her when she was going to give birth. 

As a gift to their daughter, Senators Mason and Lily Truman bought a nice, modern two-story house for the expecting couple in Amber Beach by the sea, where the happy family could make so many memories together. So, the expecting couple put their apartments up for sale, and moved their things into their new home. Tyler's red Jeep and Shelby's white Camry were parked side by side in the driveway. 

Tyler had purchased some carseats and had them checked by the fire department. He wanted his son to be safe and warm; most importantly, to make sure this baby had a father. While Shelby was maternity dress shopping with her mother, Tyler was downstairs in the nursery, putting it together for his son as he bounced with joy. 

Tyler stood beside the black and white crib that had Disney characters on it and he looked at the mobile that he and Shelby bought together. The mobile had a perfect circle of the Dino Charge Rangers' zords, including a red Tyrannosaurus Rex, a pink Triceratops, a blue Stegosaurus, a green Velociraptor, a black Parasaurolophus, a gold Pterodactylus, a graphite Pachycephalosaurus, a purple Plesiosaurus, an aqua blue Ankylosaurus, and a silver Brachiosaurus.

The room was painted a baby blue with aqua blue and white curtains decorated with Romantic Warm Fresh Blue And White Polka Dots, and the crib had blue pillows, fresh white sheets, and dinosaur stuffed animals, including Tyler's childhood toy T-Rex, which was red, and Shelby's childhood pink Triceratops toy as well. Tyler also had his baby blanket in the crib, which he wanted to give to his son, since his father had it for him when Tyler was an infant. Holding his baby blanket, Tyler was happy that he would be able to give his son his baby blanket, so he could pass it on. 

When Shelby got home that night, Tyler had a lovely dinner prepared for the two of them, and was happy to see his pregnant girlfriend eating more. The medication was working and the food cravings were growing but Tyler couldn't say he minded. The mood swings were a little odd but Tyler liked the hormones when Shelby needed to kiss him and hold him. After dinner and a short make out session, the couple did the dishes and fed their pets, and sat down on the couch going through baby books, and Tyler wanted to think of a name for his son. 

"What about Tyler James Navarro Junior?" Tyler suggested. 

"I like that. We can nickname him TJ for short." Shelby smiled but then, another food craving came back. "Crap, now I need some ice cream." She started to get up but Tyler stopped her. 

"Hold on, I'll get it. Don't strain yourself." Tyler got the ice cream she wanted and handed it to her. 

"Tyler, in all truth, I didn't know you wanted this so badly." 

"Ever since I was a little boy, I always wanted my own son. I want my son to know his father since I didn't know mine." 

Shelby smiled at that. Tyler would make an excellent father; she knew that now. He wouldn't miss the milestones that his father missed with him. 

"I know you want to make the milestones with your son that your father missed with you. I know you want to hold your son, take him to school, teach him how to play baseball or football, take him to games and out for ice cream, and when he's older, give him first date advice and teach him to drive." 

"Not only that, I want to go on field trips with my son, take him to doctor appointments, have school parties with him and all of that. I want to be a real dad." 

"And you will, Tyler, believe me. You will. Your son will be thankful to have you as his father." 

The words "son" and "father" played in Tyler's head. The actual thought of seeing his unborn child soon made him nervous but happy. If he needed help, he had two grandfathers and two grandmothers to help him.


	4. Pregnancy Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Shelby celebrate their pregnancy with some of their red and pink ranger friends. Shelby is now 7 months pregnant and Tyler sings to his unborn son.

A few months later, Shelby was now seven months pregnant, and the baby was developing very well. However, the pregnancy was starting to take a lot more energy out of Shelby, who was still recovering from her shark attack and her two gunshot wounds. Her leg bothered her immensely and the two healing bullet wounds were less than helpful. 

To help Shelby breathe better without harming the baby, her doctor ordered her an asthma treatment machine that she was prescribed to use daily. Tyler and Dr. Baker had talked for an hour, and the doctor gave Tyler specific directions on how Shelby needed to use her breathing machine, once a day, seven days a week. Until the scars were healed maybe the machine could be sent back. 

Today was a more private baby shower for the expecting couple. Tyler had set up the whole event, arranging the event in a perfect circle with tables and coasters for the food and drinks. Tyler had also made a special chair for Shelby, who was having difficulty walking. So he had her wheelchair nearby in case she needed it and set up a spare room downstairs until she was healed. 

Shelby was sitting in her special chair, made for her by Tyler, who was making sure everything was fine. While Tyler was talking with some of his friends as well as his father, Shelby's parents, his grandparents, Shelby's two brothers, Scott and Marcus, her sister Fallon and her husband Michael, her brother Steven and his husband Samuel Joseph, Shelby was with Kimberly, Katherine, Cassandra, Dana, Emma and Mia, who were also invited with the other Red Rangers. 

"So Shelby, how does it feel to be pregnant with the Red Ranger's child?" Emma asked. 

"It's exciting but scary too," Shelby admitted. She never thought she would be a mother to begin with, much less did she imagine that she would be the mother of the Red Ranger's child. 

"Feel any kicks yet?" Dana asked. 

"A couple here and there." Shelby ran a soothing hand down her stomach. "Being pregnant is exhausting." 

"I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Carter's first son." Dana explained, having been pregnant five times and having bared Carter's three sons. "Carter and I have five kids, two girls and three boys." 

"Can you give me some pregnancy advice?" Shelby needed a lot of help. She didn't know much about pregnant. 

"Well, as you know, morning sickness is a good sign. That means the baby is developing properly." 

"Well, if it's good for the baby, that's good enough for me." Shelby was willing to put up with anything to make sure Tyler's baby was perfect. 

"And Shelby, you should know that there really is no cure for morning sickness." Dana explained. "When I was pregnant with Carter's first born son, I ate salty crackers, drank Herbal tea and sucked on lollipops. That helps." 

"Lollipops?" Shelby repeated, surprised. 

"Yeah, weird, but it helps. Sugar and sweets soothe the cramps." Emma added. "But just don't eat too much. Too much sugar affects brain growth." 

"Good to know." Shelby smiled. 

While the girls were discussing pregnancy tips, Tyler was carefully watching his heavily pregnant girlfriend. She was such a sight but he was worried for her health. The pregnancy was a little tougher than she thought. 

"Shelby, don't drink diet soda because the acid can cause baldness." Kimberly said, confusing Shelby. 

"Look, just take your vitamins, stay out of the hot tub and avoid rum based drinks." Katherine added. 

Tyler laughed along with his new Red Ranger friends, although he kept a steady eye on his pregnant girlfriend. 

Carter Grayson, who happened to be a fire captain, he presented Tyler with a child car seat with top technology child protection. 

"This is the car seat I gave Dana when we were expecting our first born son," Carter told Tyler, who examined the car seat. 

"Carter, this is amazing." 

"I have three sons and two daughters. I never thought of myself as the fatherly type but that changed when I met Dana." 

"I'd always wanted a son but I never thought I'd have him with anyone." Tyler admitted. 

"Tyler, we both lost fathers but we are better fathers than our fathers were." 

Tyler knew Carter was right. Red Rangers were leaders, friends and fathers. To be a Red Ranger takes bravery, courage and character, things all the Red Rangers had and Tyler was no exception. 

Later that night, Tyler and Shelby had their dinner together as they watched their latest ultrasound of their son on Shelby's laptop. 

Tyler was in love with his boy. Watching him develop inside Shelby was simply something he couldn't describe him. Out of nowhere, he started to sing I'll Stand By You, sung by Finn Hudson in the TV show Glee. 

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you   
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you   
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you 

 

Shelby was touched with that song. She loved the Glee version of Stand By You, especially Finn's version of it when he thought his girlfriend was pregnant. Quinn was pregnant but with his best friend's baby, not Finn's. Shelby would never cheat on Tyler, much less lie to him. Tyler was the first boy who made her feel loved, like an actual woman. 

"I'll stand by you," Shelby sang back to Tyler. 

"I'll stand by you," Tyler sang back to Shelby as he rubbed her belly.


End file.
